


Finding an Answer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Elves, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Ogres, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate isn't sure how to feel about Cyclonus.





	Finding an Answer

Tailgate sometimes preferred it when Cyclonus made love to her while she was on her stomach. And for once, the reason wasn’t a body issue. When Cyclonus had sex with her while they were face-to-face, her body was the last thing that was on her mind.

It was his eyes. Primus, sometimes she couldn’t stand it. Whenever they were just talking normally, everything was fine. He always carried a neutral expression, a brilliant poker face very few people were able to understand. While she was getting better at it, she didn’t compare to people like Bombrush, who always seemed able to guess exactly what Cyclonus was thinking.

But when they had sex… She shivered just thinking about it. He would pin her down and complete ravage her. Nothing like her late husband. Clawmark had been tender… He always brought her to a gentle orgasm whenever they had sex, which wasn’t often considering his health. But she had been happy all the same.

Cyclonus wasn’t like that. It wasn’t tenderness. It was passion. Raw and powerful that shook her to her core. So easily he could bring her to her knees, leaving her shaking and gasping for more. Making her cum over and over again long before he actually put himself inside of her.

And when he was inside her… Primus, the way he looked at her. It wasn’t like Clawmark. There had been love in her late husband’s eyes, but never like Cyclonus. The way he looked at her aroused her and frightened her all at once. It was as if he were staring into her soul, looking directly into her heart and opening her up. He could see everything… and everything he saw, he adored. He loved.

She couldn’t handle it. It was bad enough she was opening her legs up to him. She couldn’t give him her heart… It wasn’t right! She had already been married once. She loved her husband. He had been gentle, he had done everything for her… She couldn’t betray him by growing to love another man! She just couldn’t.

But Cyclonus was trying. Trying so desperately to remind her that Clawmark was gone. That he loved her more than anyone else on this earth. Primus, he might have even loved her more than Clawmark ever had, but that was only her guess based on how he looked at her. Still, to be loved so intensely…

“Tailgate…”

The poor elf shivered, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. After they had finished working that evening, he brought her to his home for supper. She had thought it would only be a meal, but she should have known better. She should have known he was going to bring her to his bedroom, push her down, and ravage her senseless.

She had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed. But now she was on her stomach, Cyclonus snapping his hips against her skin, sending wave after wave of pleasure up her spin. And even though she was thankful she couldn’t see his face, his voice was enough to shake her to her core.

“Primus, Tailgate… You feel amazing, so wonderful around me…”

Tailgate whimpered, let out a sharp moan when one of his hands came up to cradle her chin. She gasped when he turned her head, only for him to kiss her as he continued to rock in and out of her soaking, sensitive pussy.

Even his kisses were different from Clawmark’s. Her late husband had always been chaste and sweet with their kisses. They never set her body on fire like Cyclonus’s, whose tongue would violently dance with hers as he swallowed up her cries. And her body loved it. It loved the kisses, the touches, the sex, the raw devotion he fed her body every time they would meet like this…

She broke the kiss to bury her face into the sheets. This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have been doing this. She was betraying her husband while leading Cyclonus on. Two men who loved her dearly… And she was hurting them both. All because she couldn’t tell what her feelings were anymore. She wanted to say devoted to Clawmark, be a good elven widow and stay true to her husband.

But she couldn’t say she felt nothing for Cyclonus. He made her heart beat like crazy. But she liked being around him. He made her feel important, special. And he loved music just like she did. Whether it was love or not, she had no idea… But she didn’t want to lose him. Not when it was obvious just how much he loved her.

Tailgate screamed when he suddenly brought her to other mind-shattering orgasm, Cyclonus soon following by flooding her insides again. And as she slowly came down from her high, she could feel wet kisses being planted all across her neck. He was whispering something, but her conscious was fading, so she couldn’t be too sure what he was saying.

But she didn’t want to ask. If he was proclaiming his love as always, she didn’t want to be unable to respond. She hated not giving him an answer, just remaining silent as he declared his love for her over and over again. She had to respond to him one day, just tell him how she really felt and stop getting his hopes up when she wasn’t sure.

She just needed the courage. And Primus only knew when that would come.


End file.
